The Lost Jets Twin
by TheGhost129
Summary: Two Jets. One mech and One femme was gone missing when the war was start. Eveyone thought they were dead. Oh boy were they wrong.. The two jet twin was much more then alive...
1. Chapter 1

A girl and a boy was standing there, watching the Autobots and the D-cons fighting each other. They did not scream or run. But the people did. Their two cat and the girl's one girl was also there, watching the battle.

The girl was wearing a black shirt and with jean and is wearing her black jacket. She was pale, But not Vampire Pale. She have long black hair that hid her right eye. Her long black hair was at her waist. She also wear a black hoodie. Her left eye was Leafy green. So people think that her both eyes was green. But that wasnt true..

The boy was also wearing a black shirt and with jean, But he was wearing a red jacket on. He was also pale. Same black hair that hid his left eye. His right eye was blue. Also People thought their eyes was same color like; green green and blue blue. But it not. Their hidden eye was red. They know people will freak out when they saw red eyes person or call a police. He was holding his pet cat. His sister, who also was holding her cat and her bird, which the bird was on the cat's head. The cat didnt seem to mind.

The autobots seem to be losing... and the D-cons seem to be winning.. **(Duh..). **

* * *

**Chase POV**

I looked over to see my sister looking at me, Which mean to help or no? You see... We're not normal at all. Were half human and a 'bot. And we know the Autobot.. Actullay, The autobots and us was old friends. What I mean by was? Well when the war happen, We were missing when we fought the war. They were looking for us. But day and day went on.. They gave up. They thought we were dead and were wasting their time. Yea. We heard them. Bright and Clear. And our pets was not normal either. They were also a 'bot. Yes.. Even the our blue jay. What? The bird can chose her apperance! But remember this! Never OR EVER! Upset a Femme.. Any Femme you cause to upset them, they WILL KILL YOU! or injure you. Anyway my 'bot form was a Mech**(-_- We get it! Chase: Dont be rude... Some people will think im femme) **and is white and black... I look like a ... What you human call that animal again? Oh yea a cow... I cuss my creator and carrier.. THEY WAS BLACK AND WHITE! And somehow... My sister is not black or White or both. Her bot form was light grey and a symbol of Autobot on her... Actullay.. I dont know where that is.. We have 3 form. A car, a Human and a JET! My jet form was black, Under my wing was a bright red. And hers was also black and hers under wing was light shade of purple! Also we can shapeshift! Anywho.. I nodded yes and i notice her green eye bright a bit. We started to transform into our jet form...

* * *

**NO ONE POV**

Shockwave looked around and command his younglings**(I guess?)**, to kill Jazz and Side. But was stop by a Femme cat and a Mech cat. They were a Fleshing's Pets. But when Ravage can do anything, The cats and bird transform. The former Fleshing's pets was turned into bunch of Bot cat/Bird! Chase's Cat was now the height as the same of Ravage but slight taller. Angel's**(Chase's sister)**,was qute short. The former Blue Jay was now a Blue bot bird. She was still blue. She was bigger then the other femme that Lazerbird have met. But Soundwave then relized that was the Jetling twin's pets.

'This...Stop...Now...' Soundwave looked around for the voice but couldnt find the owner of the voice. The voice sound familar..

Ratchet look around when he heard a greeting.

**:Hello...:**

Ratchet was shocked.

* * *

**Angel POV**

**:Hello...:** I greet him**(in the comm link)**, Shocking ratchet.

**:How..! You..!:**Ratchet stuttered.

**:...Screech... Help me..: **I said.

**:Hmm?: **Screech comm back, now shocking Ratchet again...

**:..Screech.. Toxic.. YOU WERE ALIVE THE WHOLE TIME? WHERE WERE YOU!: **Ratchet yelled at us in the comm

**:OW HATCHET CALM YOURSELF! OUR EARS S HURTING: **Screech yelled back.

**:Will Ya guys shut off for a fragging kiki?: **My cat asked over the comm. Her name is Hive. Werid right?

Then i felt a Thud...

Shit.. Did Ratchet pass out?

* * *

OH GOD WHY JUST WHY?

**...**

**Yea... Review.. **

**I know my spelling and grammar sucks.. **

**Stop complaining...**


	2. Chapter 2

~FlashBack~

_Little Jazz and BumbleBee was playing, Little Jazz let out a surprised squel when he felt something landed on his back. He also saw his brother fell down also and someone was on him and his brother. Little Jazz looked over his shoulder and saw a Femme seekling. He stare at her and she stare back. She then stand up and help Jazz up. Little Jazz stood up, only to been be down again. But this time, it didnt hurt. When he look down, He saw the Femme sparkling was hugging him. He felt his body heating up. He looking over his shoulder and saw his brother and the another mech seekling staring at them, Their jaws wide open. The seeklings said sorry that they was on them. 'Bee forgive them. But Little Jazz did not. Well aleast not yet. When he look over at the Femme Seekling, She was doing the Puppy eyes. Then Little Jazz gave up and forgive them also. _

~Later at their Youngling years...~

_Youngling Jazz and 'Bee was playing with their Seekling friends. They were almost adult! They cant wait for to do training and fighting! Jazz was going to be a first lieutenant. 'Bee want to be a scout. Youngling Screech and Toxic wanted to be a spy. Which their creator and carrier used to be. Their parent have no idea that Jazz and 'Bee was playing with the Seekers. 'Bee and Jazz's parent charge up and scared the Seekerlings. Screech let out a loud wail when he fell down with his sister. Their creator and carrier went where the wailing is and saw Screech crying. They look up and saw Jazz and 'Bee's Creator and carrier and they started to fight. They parted way and forbid their sparkling and seekerlings to never play again... But when they were a full mech and Femme 'bot and Seekers. They both fight each other. But one day, Toxic and her family have gone missing... _

* * *

When Megatron was about to rip Jazz in two pieces, something or someone push Megatron off the buliding.

"Gah!" Megatron roared. Jazz was falling down, fast. He then saw a jet coming toward him. He first thought is was Starscream, But isnt. Screamer isnt a black jet and have a werid symbol on it right wing. Then he saw the jet's claw thinging catch them before he crash into the ground. When the jet him up and he was knocked down again. He try to push the jet off, But relized that the Jet is a femme and is his OLD BEST FRIEND! He watched his old best friend cludding him. He also heard her purr when she was hugging him, He havent heard that a while... Then a few couple of second later; she stood up again and transform. She then left Jazz and follow her brother. Jazz frowned, His head full of question. 'Why did she left me again?' or 'Where you going?'.


End file.
